Image manipulations, such as, for example, incrustation, rotation, or color change, at the present time are effected by programming the central processing unit which usually includes a modern video display system which displays the image on the screen by frame sweeping.
The object of this invention is to obtain these manipulations with a minimum of programming and with a very substantial reduction in the required memory size.